Love Song
by Velithil
Summary: Ryo and Dee have a fight. well i suck at summaries so just read.


Okay this is my first attempt at A story with these characters so be nice. Disclaimer-I don't own the characters or really anything else so please don't sue me

**Love song**

Ryo lay in his bed. Not moving but not sleeping either. He hadn't moved since his fight with Dee, 2 days before. Bikky and Carol tried everything to get him out of the bed. Ryo wouldn't eat, drink, or sleep. He never even left his bed. He just laid there. Not saying a word or even crying. Bikky and Carol were out when they had the fight and when they got there they found Ryo were was has been all along. All of Dee's belongings were gone.

Carol went to Dee's old apartment to see how he was doing. Dee had thrown himself into his work. Trying not to deal with the heartache he felt.

"Dee?"

"Yeah carol."

"What Happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"What happened between you and Ryo?"

"Why don't you ask him!"

"Can't he is practically dead. He won't eat, drink, sleep or talk to any one."

"Is he that bad?"

"Yeah, so now tell me what happened?"

"Well I heard something and when I confronted him about what I heard. He didn't deny it! Hell he didn't say anything. I yelled at him. I said that if he not going to deny it then it really happened and that there was no point in us being together. He yelled back that if I couldn't trust him then he agreed that we shouldn't be together. So I packed up my things and left." Dee was trying his hardest not to cry.

"What had you heard?"

"That Ryo was spotted with a guy that was not me. Hanging all over each other. That they went into a jewelry store and brought something and gave it to the guy." Carol could tell that this was upsetting him.

"So yours and Ryo's relationship is over?"

"As far as I'm concerned yes." But Carol could tell that he still had hope that he and Ryo could get back together. After that Carol said good bye and left.

When she got to Ryo's it was too silent so she put in her pink cd and skiped to the last song. Hearing music starting to play Ryo listened as hard as he could to hear the lyrics.

I'v_e never written a love song _

_That didn't end in tears_

_Maybe ill rewrite my love song if _

_You can replace my fears_

_I need your patience and guidance, _

_And all your loving and more_

Ryo wasn't quite sure if he liked this song or not. But before he could pass judgement he continued to listen to it.

_When thunder rolls through my life, _

_will you be able to weather the storm_

_Theres so much I will give baby, _

_if i'd only let myself_

_There's this swell of emotions I feel I must protest_

_Whats the point of this armor, _

_if it keeps the love away too_

_I'd rather bleed with cuz of love then live without any scars_

_Baby can I trust this or do all things end _

_I need to hear that u'd die for me again and again and again _

_So tell me when you look in my eyes can you share all the pain and the happy times _

_Cuz I will love you for the rest of my life_

Ryo was crying at this point he finally decided that he liked the song and decided to get out of bed and do what he planned to do the last time he saw Dee. But before he left he wanted to hear the rest of the song.

_This is my very first love song, it didnt end in tears_

_I think I rewrote my love song for the rest of my years_

_I will love you for the rest of my life_

Carol was surprised to see Ryo out of bed and heading towards the door. "Were are you going? Ryo," she asked.

"To see Dee," and with that he left. He walked to Dee's apartment and knocked. Dee opened the door saw Ryo and tried to shut it again. "No I need to talk to you. So sit down and listen." This surprised Dee so he did as told. "That day I was with a close friend and I did bye something and give it to him to hold on to until the day we had the fight he gave it to me so I could do what I wanted with it."

"What were you going to do with it.?"

"This," Ryo got on one knee and pulled out a ring box and opened it to show a beautiful ring. "Dee Will you marry me?" Dee was speechless. "This is what I was going to do when we went out that day we had the fight. We never got to go out. When you packed your things and left. I felt like I was going to die and I wanted to too. Cause a life without you Dee isn't a life at all."

"Ryo."

"If you say no I understand and I'll never bother you again."

"Ryo!" Dee smiled at him. "Yes I will marry you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Oh and I don't want you to ever want to die again so it is my obligation to make sure your always happy. So get over here." Dee pulled Ryo over to himself and kissed him passionately. When they separated Dee asked one more thing. "One more thing, what made you come over here to tell me this?"

"Oh it was a love song."

**The end**

What you think is it ok? I hope it was this is my first fic with dee and ryo so please be nice


End file.
